The goal of this proposal is to obtain a Clinical Research Curriculum Award (CRCA) that will support a broad-based, multidisciplinary, clinical research training program at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC). MUSC is committed to training students in medicine and dentistry, fellows, and faculty in the health professions with an aim of developing well-prepared clinical investigators who can capitalize on fundamental discoveries and translate them to clinical settings. MUSC has established training programs that provide a firm basis for the Clinical Research Curriculum (CRC), including a Medical Scientist Training Program supported by the NIH. A CRCA will provide resources that leverage the strengths of active training programs at MUSC by expanding content, improving the quality of instruction, providing mentorship for both clinical research and grantsmanship, and coordinating an integrated program of didactic courses and supervised research for each participant. The result is a comprehensive two-year clinical research curriculum that is customized to the interests and needs of motivated individuals at critical stages of their education and career development, from student to junior faculty status. The specific aims of the program are to: (1) carefully identify a select group of 6-10 students, fellows and faculty as highly motivated matriculants; (2) mentor trainees in the design, funding and responsible conduct of clinical research projects; and (3) produce highly skilled, creative, independent clinical investigators who, upon completion of their training, can more effectively compete for research funding.